The Wonderland Crew Does Talk Shows
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: A series of one shots with the Wonderland crew on Talk Shows


**A/N: What up Wonderland fans I'm back. I know I said the movie was the last one and was supposed to be but. I noticed we never really saw the crew on talk shows so that's what this is. Each chapter will be a member or members of the core group on different talk shows in various combos . And this first one focus on David and Charlie on my favorite talk show THE REAL. If you don't know the show google now I'll wait…Done ok lets go**

* * *

 **The Real:( show comes back from back with Loni Adrienne Tamera and Jeannie sitting at the couches)**

Jeannie: Welcome back to the real and oh my god you guys I'm so excited for our next guest! They are singers actors songwriters reality TV stars and Movie stars. And part of Wonderland ENT's Core group please and are here to promote their new band Chuck &Dave ESQ. and their debut album The Sibling Scenario. Oh my gosh are you excited! Please welcome Charlie Connolly! (Fans cheer as David and Charlie walk out. David wearing a blue denim button down shirt with floral embroidery in the same color of the shirt black jeans and black Harley Davidson boots his hair is like Trey Songz current style but more straightened. Charlie is wearing a pair of tight ripped blue jeans a pair of black calf high riding boots a Dusty Rhodes American Dream t-shirt with a b blue checkered oversized flannel her hair is down with purple at the ends. David is carrying a gift bag. They hug and air kiss each of the host on the cheek and wave to the crowd. Before sitting down) Oh my Gosh you guys welcome!

Charlie: Thanks for having us

David: Yeah thanks I'm a huge fan of all of you Tamera I've seen every episode of Sister Sister Adrienne you're the only reason I bought a 3LW CD. Oh real quick… I know all of you like and need a nice pair of glasses and we never come some place for the first time without a gift so I brought you each a pair of glasses from my line D- Vision 1 so here (David hands each an eyeglass case as the fans cheer)

Adrienne: Ohh thank you!

David: No problem and Adrienne we made sure to get you that rose gold frame cause you dig it

Loni: Thank you. Now David Charlie before we talk about the Album like you said this is both your first time on the real But David we were talking earlier and you've actually met all of us before except Jeannie

David: Yeah well I met Tam when I was guess starring on the game and she visited the set to see Tia

Tamera: That's right.

David: Loni I met you at a BET function and Adrienne I met you way back in 2005 when I was seeing Raven and you thought I was a stage hand. (fans oooh and laugh)

Adrienne: It's true it's true I did…. But more on that later lets talk about this album. Now wonderland fans like us know that the core group of the label are known for putting together super groups. David you're a member of The Syndicate (fans cheer as a picture of the Syndicate and the fans cheer) And Charlie you're part of Triad (Show's a picture of Triad) but what brought you two together as a duo

Charlie: Well Dave will agree it's a combination of friendship boredom and chemistry (Everyone Chuckles)

David: Yeah after the concert movie and tour I was like ok time to finally write Wrestle Heart which is a movie I was working on for me and my wife Mickie James (Shows a picture of David and Mickie on the beach) there she is but she got called back to WWE and left me with the kids at home which I didn't mind at first (Fans laugh) No you laugh but Tamera tell them you love your kids but after a month of staying home with Adien and Arura you get like get me out the Damn house ! Please I'll do anything Please!

Tamera: Yeah he's right.

Charlie: Yeah and for my part I had started filming the new Buffy series and they had hyped me on how I was gonna be Buffy's prize student and then the last minute they say hey we only need you a week and killed me off. And my fiancée Mercdes aka Sasha Banks also in the WWE. And Davie and I haven't worked exclusively together since the RPM tour and I was his sidekick and I call him up and say big bro wanna hang out he says yeah the next thing you know we're writing music and have a band ( fans applaud)

Jeannie: Dope so tell us about the title The Sibling Scenario

David: Well the title came about cause the core group we look at ourselves as siblings and Charlie and I share very deep connection. I feel very fortunate to be a part of her career. And when we met it was like we've know each other our whole lives

Charlie: Aww. Yeah big bro here said it all we're family and I knew we were brother and sister the second we met

Adrienne: That's great and we'll talk more about the album plus a performance by you two but right now we have to take a break more of the real when we come back (Show cuts to break)

(Show comes back)

Loni: Welcome back to the real we are back with our guest Chuck & Dave ESQ talking about their new album The Sibling Scenario Now David Charlie you're an R&B and hip artist and Charlie you're more rock and pop what can we expect from this album

Charlie: You're gonna get something different and than what you'd get from either of us.

David: Yeah the album is very country and southern rock influenced I love country and southern rock and Charlie does to. We got some covers and new songs as well as some R&B and Rock sounding stuff you'll love it.

Tamera: That's sounds awesome but what else is interesting that you guys did was three different Album covers (Shows the three covers that looks like a 90's X-men comic. The other looking very 80's glam funk slash hair metal cover with David dressed in a white trench coat and black leather pants no shirt and a scarf finger less biker gloves standing back to back with Charlie who is wearing tight metallic red spandex pants black calf high boots a sheer black tank top and red lace headband both are holding rapiers and standing against a white babckground. The third is Charlie and David laying naked but covered by sheets and a nude woman on each of them on a yin yang bed shot in black and white) What was the inspiration for that

Loni: I just wanna know about this third one (fans woo)

Jeannie: Me too cause no lie that's hot

David: Thank you that is Mickie and Mercdes (fans cheer) The third one was Charlie's idea

Adrienne: What brought that one

Charlie: Xena it was an episode where they were on the yin yang bed

David: Yeah and the three covers were like I miss the days when album covers were art you know so three different covers and if you collect all three they make a really nice poster

Tamera: That's soo cool well we know you two have two performances for us so we have to take a break more of the real when we come back (Show cuts to break)

(Show comes back with all four host standing in front of a low lit stage)

Adrienne: Welcome back to The Real now without further dely performing _H.O.L.Y_ off their album the Sibling Scenario here are Chuck  & Dave ESQ. (fans cheer and the camera gets a close up of Charlie sitting on a stool as she plucks the intro to the song on her black acustic/electric guitar then pans wide showing David Playing Piano before getting a close up of David singing

Verse 1: (David)

When the sun had left and the winter came  
And the sky thawed to only bring the rain  
I sat in darkness  
All broken-hearted  
I couldn't find a day I didn't feel alone  
I never meant to cry, started losing hope  
But somehow baby  
You broke through and saved me

You're an angel. Tell me you're never leaving  
'Cause you're the first thing I know I can believe in

Chorus (Charlie &David):  
You're holy, holy, holy, holy  
I'm high on loving you, high on loving you  
You're holy, holy, holy, holy  
I'm high on loving you, high on loving you

Verse 2:(David)

You made the brightest days from the darkest nights  
You're the river bank where I was baptized  
Cleansed from the demons  
That were killing my freedom  
Let me lay you down, give me to ya  
Get you singing, babe, hallelujah  
We'll be touching  
We'll be touching heaven

You're an angel. Tell me you're never leaving  
'Cause you're the first thing I know I can believe in

Chorus: (Charlie and David)

You're holy, holy, holy, holy  
I'm high on loving you, high on loving you  
You're holy, holy, holy, holy  
I'm high on loving you, high on loving you

Bridge: (Charlie)

I don't need these stars 'cause you shine for me  
Like fire in my veins, you're my ecstasy  
You're my ecstasy

Chorus:

You're holy, holy, holy, holy  
I'm high on loving you, high on loving you  
You're holy, holy, holy, holy  
I'm high on loving you, high on loving you

Outro(David):

You're the healing hands where it used to hurt  
You're my saving grace, you're my kind of church  
You're holy (Fans cheer)

Jeannie: WoW! So Good you guys! You can pick up The Sibbling Scenario in stores today stay tuned more of the Real when we come back)

(Show Comes Back with David and Charlie standing with all four ladies David Wearing a white electric guitar and Charlie wearing a red one)

Jeannie: Sooo David Charlie how'd you two enjoy your first time on the real

David: Awesome

Charlie: Yeah can we comeback

Adrienne: Oh for sure

David: Also real quick I want to clarify that the Esq. Is short for Esquire Chuck & Dave Esquire.

Loni: Ok Well that's all the time we have and taking us out with their cover of White Snake's _Still Of The Night_ Here are Chuck  & Dave ESQ. ( **A/N: Halestorm version)** (Camera gets a close up of Charlie)

Verse 1(Charlie)

In the Still of the Night  
I hear the wolf howl, honey  
It sniffing around your door  
In the Still of the Night  
I hear my heart beating heavy  
Telling me I gotta have more (Close up of David Playiing Guitar)

Verse 2(Charlie)

In the shadow of night  
I see the full moon rise  
Telling me what's in store  
My heart start shaking  
My body start an aching  
And I just can't take no more  
No, no

Baby...

Chorus: (David And Charlie) (standing back to back sininging into the same mic)

Now I just wanna get close to you  
And taste your love so sweet  
And I just wanna make love to you  
Feel your body heat

In the Still of the Night  
In the Still of the Night  
Over here, baby

Verse 3 (charlie)

In the heat of the day  
I hang my head down low  
Hide my face from the sun  
Through the light of the day  
Until the evening time  
Waiting for the night to come

Baby...

Chorus (Charlie and David)

In the Still of the Night  
In the cool moonlight  
I feel my heart is aching  
In the Still of the Night

Bridge (Charlie singing over David's guitar solo)

Ooh baby...  
I can't keep away, no  
Can't keep away  
I can't keep away  
No, no, no... (Charlie joins David in a n tandom solo as she fallls to her knees in front of him aftere jumping in the air doing a spin kick before gettting back up)

Verse 5(Charlie):

In the Still of the Night  
I hear the wolf howl, honey  
It sniffing around your door  
In the Still of the Night  
I hear my heart beating heavy  
Telling me I gotta have more

Ooh, more...

Chorus and outro (David and Charlie)

Now I just wanna get close to you  
And taste your love so sweet  
And I just wanna make love to you  
Feel your body heat

In the Still of the Night  
In the Still of the Night  
I'd be sneaking around your door  
Still of the Night, Still of the Night, Still of the Night  
Still of the Night, Still of the Night, Still of the Night  
Still of the Night, Still of the Night, Still of the Night (Song ends and fans cheer)

Charlie: THANK YOU!

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's chapter one hope you dug it. Btw any suggestions on any other talk shows the crew should do let me know**


End file.
